Muv-Luv Alternative: Road to Babylon
by berserkerzero7
Summary: In this dying wold when the living stopped counting the dead a new glimmer of hope appeared or a rise of a new enemy, behold humans and BETA for I'am the KING OF HERO'S GILGAMESH!


I do not own Muv-Luv Alternative TE and or FNS (Fate Stay Night).

All are owned by their respected owner.

AN:

Well all I can say for this fic is well…it just came to me and if you, the readers liked my idea just leave your review for any ideas or opinions you may have and as always enjoy. Also if you guys aren't familiar with Muv-Luv character please look it up.

AN End

Chapter 1: I'm the KING!

(?) Please…

A girls voice was heard through a communication device that was transmitted to another female is **Yui Takamura.**

The girl **Yamashiro Kazusa **repeated her words until Yui reached her friends location. Yamashiro Kazusawas on some short of mecha, the **Type-97 Fubuki** and for its purpose of the **Tactical Surface Fighter**… well the answer is around them. Surrounding the **TSF **were grotesque beings known as the **Tank-class** **BETA. **The **BETA, Beings of Extra Terrestrial Origin that are the Adversary of the Human Race **(Please look on this to understand the Alternative time line: wiki/Alternative_Timeline).

(Yui) "Tank-class!" her eyes widened at the sheer number of the BETA. The Tank-class BETA were slowly eating TSF of Yamashiro Kazusa.

(Kazusa) Please…

Yui then turned her sight to her pleading friend, when she looks hard enough she could see that her friend has a deep wound on her left leg which made it impossible for her to escape. It was obvious that her friend was doomed.

(Kazusa) "Please…" she paused for a second but… "Shoot me! before these things eat me! Yui!" she screamed with whatever strength she has left.

(Yui) "AHHHHHH!" she began shooting her gun aimlessly at Kazusa and none of the shots was able to hit her, Yui drop to her knees… "I can't I…"

The BETA momentarily paused to the screaming Yui but continued to devour the TSF and ultimately the girl as well. Kazusa face was showing fear, absolute fear on her fate, in her mind she pleaded to god to help them, with this many conflicting thoughts and fear she has failed to see the red glow on her right hand.

(Yui) Yui just hopelessly watch the BETA slowly made their way to Kazusa cockpit. "**Please…don't… anyone save us!" **like Kazusashe desperately prayed for some hope to happen and like her friend she has failed to notice the same red glow that her friend Kazusa right hand emitted but this time it was on her left hand.

**Unknown Location – The consciousness of the earth and the will of humanity, GAIA and ALAYA:**

(Gaia) Finally the wheel of fate has started to turn and to think it chose two mere children as its heralds.

(Alaya) Don't just judge them Gaia, fate has chose them out of the billion that are left, for that they are worthy of our respect.

(Gaia) Hmph you where always like that with every humans that interests you like that counter guardian **EMIYA.**

(Alaya) …

(Gaia) oh did I hit a nerve?

(Alaya) Shut it.

(Gaia) Ahh your no fun.

(Alaya) Let's just begin on the summoning of **HIM.**

(Gaia) Let's just hope he won't be that pissed.

(Alaya) …

(Gaia) I just jinxed it…didn't I…?

(Alaya) You think?!

**Back to Yui and Kazusa:**

When the two girls began to lose all hope of salvation they felt that their hands where burning while Yui felt the pain she didn't scream unlike Kazusa though screamed from the pain due to the stress and fear that already come to her.

(Yui) "What the hell…" she said while clutching her hand were the command spells are being engraved.

Then both girls saw a sky blue glow on the center of the building they were in. Both of them turned their gaze to the light and saw a hexagram emitting the light, the hexagon showed in each tip marking that they didn't understand but they knew one thing it was powerful.

Then the hexagram started to release lightning and intensifying the light, gush of wind followed that pushed Yui to a wall.

**Throne of Heroes:**

Within the throne of heroes reside a being, he was hailed as the strongest of all heroes, he is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close and lastly he was adorned with armor crafted with the finest gold the world can ever offer. He is known as the **King of Heroes, the one with no equal **(except **Saber LOL**),** Gilgamesh.**

(Gilgamesh) Hmmm what's this, it seems Gaia and Alaya are summoning me? And it appears not of the grail war.

As per the summoning Gilgamesh has received information on the modern era. It was an understatement that Gilgamesh was outraged on the BETA.

(Gilgamesh) How dare these… trash! Sully my world! Very well Gaia and Alaya I shall answer you're summoning to erase this inferior creatures from my KINGDOM!

**Back with Yui and Kazusa:**

Yui as well as Kazusa eyes widened on the site that they are looking at; the once glowing hexagram now stood a man if he can still be called a man standing with a posture and dignity of no less than a king of the oldest and greatest of origin. Both of the girls were socked, terrified and in awe not from his sudden appearance but from his presence. They felt **power** not just power it was a power unlike any they have or will ever see then Yui and Kazusa saw the BETA. They could not believe what they were seeing, the BETA that all this year's invaded and conquered mars, the moon and near half the world were… trembling… from the being in front of them.

Then the man in gold opened his eyes. Yui and Kazusa blush at the site of the man's eyes. His eyes were red as blood; they knew at glance that it was in human eyes yet so beautiful and captivating.

(Gilgamesh) "So… these are the heathens that dare lay hand on my world." His voiced carried much authority that every word carries judgment.

Gilgamesh glanced at the two girls making them flinch in surprise of his sudden action.

Then Yui saw one of the BETA pouncing towards Gilgamesh…

(Yui) "Watch…" that was all she had said when a golden beam of light struck the Tank-class mid air she thought it was a bullet from a TSF that just arrive but she heard no sound except a loud **Clang!**, like metal hitting rock. Yui then saw what caused the noise and the death of that Beta was a sword. "What?" she was dumbstruck that it was a sword but she felt it was not just a sword. For that sword emitted a similar aura like the man in gold, it felt perfect, perfect that it should not exist in the realm of mortals.

(Gilgamesh) Who told you that you can approach me rabbit Beast.

Then Yui as well as the barely concuss Kazusa ripples of gold started to form behind the man and to their disbelivement what came out were sword of many numbers that may well be over of hundreds or even thousands… swords, hammers, halberds and many ancient weapons that can be conceived that rivaled and or exceeded the sword from earlier. From that point on Yui as well as Kazusa was the man was no mere human but an existence far greater no less than a god.

(Gilgamesh) May your deaths prove to be a miniscule of entertainment…**MONGROLS!**

Then all of the weapons from the ripples fired like missile with amazing speed that struck every BETA in the area until none were left.

(Gilgamesh) You should fell honored mongrels! That I had used my great treasures that have been stained by your filthy blood!

Yui was in awe that this being had killed the BETA like roaches with hardly any effort her sight returned to the spot where the being was but found he was holding Kazusa in his arms and then placed her near Yui.

(Gilgamesh) "Now then girl…" Yui look up upon their savior "I ask you are you both my **master.".**

**Chapter End**

**AN:**

**Alright! The FREAKING chapter is finished well I just like to point out that the BETA in my fic is has a different nature than in canon I hope you guys don't mind but I needed to changed that for my fic and also if my Gilgamesh is OOC please point it out and I'll fix this with in the coming chapters.**


End file.
